You Change in the Moonlight
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: There's only a certain time of day Ja'far drops his mask. SinJa.


Your mask falls with when the moon rises and you become a different person. It's only in the moonlight that you are like this, as if you're afraid the daylight would shun you for expressing yourself this way. But as the robe slips off your shoulders as pools around your feet my mind draws a blanket at any possible reason why.

Your skin glows with breath taking beauty in the moonlight, the scars and pain seemed to vanish as the light washed them were still there in your eyes though, not even the cleansing light can reach that far.

My fingers catch on the wires still wrapped around your arms, dipping under and pulling at them, they loosen and fall. Your as docile as a snake in winter as I gather you into my arms and place you gently onto my bed, my large frame covering yours as I shake out my hair to curtain us.

Your arms slide around my neck, your fingers tangling into my hair, tugging me down so our lips can met. I know what you want. You want me to bite, grab, tug, and bruise. But why would I want to hurt such a gorgeous flower? Ah you'd frown at that thought, I know. I know how strong you are, and to say I didn't rely on that strength from time to time, would be a horrible lie. Right now though, I want to hold you like glass and kiss you like a delicate blossom that might wither at my touch.

You try and fight it though, oh you give it your best effort and I almost indulge you, until I reign myself back in, pulling back from the kiss with a smile at your pout. A small whine escapes you as I moved to kiss your freckles, trying to kiss each individual one before giving up and trailing my lips down to taste the skin on your neck. My hands ran up and down your sides and I feel you shiver with my touch, a slight quickening of your breath that boils my blood.

I reach down, picking up your legs and wrapped them around my hips, groaning at the soft feel of them as I move my lips down to wrap around one perky nipple. Your body arches against mine as I tease sensitive skin, sucking, kissing, and rolling that bud with my tongue.

Smoothing my hands down the sides of your legs I leaned back to admire the view below me. What a sight it is to see you, bathed in the moonlight, spread out on silken sheets, and uninhibited. I often wonder what you would look like under the sun, framed in the summer grass and wildflowers, then I remember that moments like these are reserved only for nights like this one.

I lift a leg up as my head dips down to kiss along the scar adorned there, my hand occupying the other leg as I traced the pattern with my tongue. I still remember how long it took you to show me these, to tell me what had happened. I still remember the shame that crossed your face as you spoke the story allowed. I held you so tight that day as I saw those little tears stream down your face. I held you and promised you, over and over again that they'd never be something to be disgusted of.

Moving further and further down, your musky scent hits my nose and groan releasing from me as I drop your legs in favor of moving back to capture your lips. A whine weaves into our kiss as I close a hand around your erection, giving a few firm strokes when you suddenly shudder and spill over my hand.

My surprise turns into a smile at your embarrassment, to which you and shove and push at me with your hands until I roll over onto my back. The amusement is still playing on my lips at your glare but it quickly disappears when you move between my legs. Slender fingers as you grasp my cock, stroking it a couple of times as your take in your breath and brush a strand of hair behind your ear.

The world closed in to your lips on my cock as the heat raced up my body to release in a groan. It was a battle not to thrust my hips up into the heat as I watched your mouth descend, the obscene noise as you pulled up only making it harder. My hands brush softly, encouragingly through your hair, dipping down once just long enough to brush a thumb over a freckled cheek and remember how good they looked painted in my seed.

It was enough to make you pull back, addressing your questioning gaze by reaching for the oil pot on the nightstand. You were beautiful below me, but on top of me, with the moonlight streaming through your hair and encasing your skin, you were breathtaking. I took a moment just to run my hands over your body, my eyes locked with yours as I read clearly all the words you never speak allowed.

I can see how they tear at you though, trying to burst out. You never speak them, keeping them reign in with the mask you always wear. You can't hide your eyes and people notice. They notice the way you look at me, the way I look at you. They see it, whether you know or not, they do.

A sharp gasp passes your lips as I round my hands over your ass, rolling and massaging the flesh as I got my fill. I pull away just briefly to coat my fingers in the oil, dragging them down the steam before using one hand to spread the cheeks apart. You seem all too eager to push back against my hand as I work one finger in, impatience building in you as I take my time, coating your walls with oil before pushing a second finger in.

A shudder races through your body as I stretch you open. You're already hard again, heavy against where you lay on my stomach, hips rubbing in small circles, teeth biting your lower lip in an attempt to control yourself from the consuming pleasure. The hand not pleasuring you runs up your back to coax you down, bringing your lips to mine. You whisper something but I didn't hear it before my fingers had found your sweet spot and you cried into the kiss.

You shiver and tremble in my arms as I abuse that spot, rolling my fingers around it, until you're begging me sweetly to stop. Cradling you, I gently guide you onto your knees, a lay you out like a feast before me. Caressing your hips with one hand I guide myself with the other, my voice escaping me as I become encased in you.

I rock my hips slowly at first, letting you adjust for a moment before I pull back. Leaning over your, my large frame covers yours, my hips building up a pace as the slap of skin on skin and your escalating cries filled my ears. Your voice drives me on, even as I try to be gentle and loving, your little sobs and pants spin me out of control.

Your hands claw at the sheets and you bury your face into the pillow in an attempt to hide yourself, but I can't have that. I pulled out and flip you over, quickly covering your lips with mine to muffle any protest as I push back in. When the effort became too much, I pulled back to rest my forehead against yours, watching your vulnerable expressions play across your face.

I can tell you're close when my name becomes a chant on your lips. You shudder below me and close down hard around me. My world explodes in stars flashing across my eyes as I could do no more than choke out a sob and release inside of you with a jerky thrust.

A few shaky moments later I lift myself off of you and flop onto my side behind you, wrapping arms around your still panting chest and pulling you close. I always love the feel of you in my arms. I wish you'd let me do it more often than just when we're alone on these nights with the moon as our only witness.

I know that's not what you wish though, so I take my fill now as I attempt to count the freckles on your shoulder with my lips before trailing them to bury my face into your hair. I don't see it, but I know you're giving one of those soft, sad smiles as one of your arms curled around mine.

My words are met with silence as I repeat them over and over, from the bottom of my heart, helplessly hoping one day you'll say something back. Hoping that they might be the same words said back, with none of that sorrow in your eyes accompanies it.

I hope for one day.

"I love you."


End file.
